Never too late
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot! Historia situada a finales de la segunda temporada. Kate terminó su relación con Demming pero cree que ya es tarde para aceptar la invitación de Rick a los Hamptons...


**Mi historia número 200 está dedicada a Mabel. guerra en su cumpleaños! Que tengas un lindo día y gracias por la idea!Situada a fines de la segunda temporada, cuando Kate decidió terminar con Demming, pero en este caso, ella no fue a la despedida de Rick.  
**

 **Never too late**

Kate se secó las lágrimas con los dedos. Se sintió una idiota. No podía estar llorando por esto… Tom no significada nada para ella, al menos no podía seguir mintiéndole, haciéndole creer que estaba a gusto, que disfrutaba de su compañía cuando se había convertido en una pesadilla, sobre todo al ver la cara de disgusto de Castle cuando los veía juntos…

Y ella no quería lastimar a Castle… quizá darle un poco de celos, para que no creyese que ella estaba loca por él, que haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque no se animara a decírselo en la cara… porque ellos eran tan distintos, tan Yin Yang que ella sentía que por más sentimientos que hubiese de por medio, nunca podría funcionar una pareja con él…

Quiso irse a su casa, ya era tarde para aceptar la invitación de Castle para ir a los Hamptons… Kate fantaseó con tener el valor suficiente, levantar el teléfono y decirle ¿sabes qué? Sí, acepto… acepto ir contigo allí, sobre todo ahora que Alexis no irá… y ver qué me pasa estando allí contigo, a solas, compartiendo todo lo que alguna vez fantaseé que podríamos compartir…

Se dio una ducha rápida, pensó que sus compañeros debían estar haciéndole la despedida y sintió pena por ella… y también por él…

Comió algo sencillo y se dejó caer en el sillón, envuelta en su bata de toalla, su cabello húmedo, como adoraba estar, así, cómoda…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando un buen rato después, escuchó su móvil, ya había comenzado a cabecear, estaba bastante cansada…

Resopló creyendo que se trataba de alguna emergencia en el trabajo y contuvo la respiración cuando vio la fotografía de Castle sonriendo en el identificador…

-Beckett…- dijo porque no supo qué contestar.

-Hey… ¿dormías?- le preguntó él que era muy perceptivo.

-No… aún no…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás… enojada conmigo? Quiero decir… como no estuviste en la despedida…

-No es eso… estaba… estoy un poco cansada, no veía la hora de llegar a casa…- se excusó ella.

-Entiendo… demasiada actividad con el chico de robos…

-No hay más chico de robos…- contestó sin pensar y luego se arrepintió.

-¿No?- preguntó él con interés.

-Digamos que no lo pasaba tan bien como creí…

-Fue una sabia decisión…

-Oh, vamos… sé que no te gustaba… pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada…- dijo mientras jugaba con el cinturón de la bata.

-Kate…

-Dime…

-Yo… bueno, llamaba para despedirme, me hubiese gustado hacerlo personalmente…

-Bueno… fue un día complicado…

-Es cierto… pero aunque sea por teléfono… quería decirte que… que lo pasé muy bien contigo… que… que creo que te voy a echar de menos…- dijo él y ella juró que él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Castle…

-Me gustaría saber por qué no te animas a venir a los Hamptons…

-Bueno… no se trata de animarse o no…

-¿Ah, no? Dime de qué se trata entonces…

-Cuando me lo propusiste yo estaba con alguien… no podía simplemente… irme contigo a la playa y dejarlo…

-Pero ahora él no está…

-No…

-Y todavía me gustaría que vinieras…

-Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?

-No… para nada…

-Es que…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-No lo sé… cuando me invitaste me dijiste que Alexis iría… pero ahora no es así…

-Te asusta pensar que iremos solos… no soy el lobo y tú tampoco eres Caperucita…

-No… pero… digamos que quiero tener las cosas en claro…

-Bien… pregúntame lo que quieras saber…

-¿Para qué me quieres contigo ahí? ¿qué interés podrías tener en llevarme? ¿Inspiración?

-Tú eres muy inspiradora, eso es cierto… también es cierto que debo terminar "Naked Heat"… pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Quieres que sea totalmente sincero contigo?

-Sinceridad brutal…

-Quiero tener una oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos estar bien, lejos de todo y quizá podamos encarar… algo juntos…

-¿Juntos?

-Kate… no me lo hagas más difícil… creo que está claro… yo no haré nada que tú no quieras… ni te haré pasar un mal momento… pero yo siento… cosas por ti… y me gustaría tener la libertad de poder decírtelas…

-Te escucho…

-¿Ahora?

-Sí…

-Es que… se me hace difícil hablar así… creo que para hablar de sentimientos sería mejor que nos mirásemos a los ojos…

-Sin embargo yo creo que sería mejor así… estaría más nerviosa si estamos frente a frente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo también siento cosas que podría decirte… y…

-Ocurre que… yo te quiero, Kate… pero no como amiga o como compañera… ni siquiera como musa… te quiero como un hombre puede querer a una mujer…

-Castle…- fue una especie de jadeo, era como que ella estaba intentando asimilar lo que él decía.

-Me ilusionaba pensar que podríamos tener una oportunidad de vivir esto que sucede entre nosotros… ¿Kate?- dijo al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se detuvo.

-Dime…

-Son tantas las cosas que siento por ti que me resulta imposible explicarlas… quise creer que me fastidiabas… que me producías rechazo pero te metiste en mi corazón… y me da mucho miedo que eso sea así…

-No, Kate… no debes tener miedo… lo que menos quiero yo en este momento es hacerte sufrir…

-Yo… te juro que lo sé… es que… somos tan distintos…

-Eso es lo más interesante… ¿no crees?

-No tengo idea…

-Kate… por favor… dame una oportunidad… te juro que no te arrepentirás…

-No lo sé… además… ya es un poco tarde, porque ya estás en los Hamptons…

-No… aún no salí… ¿por qué no preparas un bolso y vienes a casa? Yo te esperé un rato…

-Es que…

-Ya basta de excusas, Kate… por favor…

* * *

Kate se sintió una pila de nervios cuando tocó el timbre del loft un buen rato más tarde…

Él le abrió la puerta y le sonrió con franqueza, no había segundas intenciones, ella sabía exactamente por qué estaba ahí… todo estaba claro…

Kate dejó su bolso a un costado y se acercó a él temblorosa. Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura. Se moría por tenerla así, por besarla hasta cansarse, pero ese paso que habían dado era muy importante y él no lo estropearía…

Ella perdió su nariz en el cuello de él y suspiró.

-Tengo miedo…- dijo sobre su piel- no quiero perderte…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me perderás? No me moveré ni loco de tu lado…

-Yo soy un desastre, lo he sido toda la vida en mis relaciones… y somos tan distintos… y sufro tanto cuando te veo con alguien más que…- dijo ella y cuando se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, él no pudo contener el deseo y la besó, tentativamente al principio, y al ver que ella lo dejaba hacer y se entregaba al beso, demandó el acceso a su boca de inmediato y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Se separaron jadeando un momento después y ella sonrió con timidez…

-Eres hermosa…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

Kate se mordió el labio y él humedeció los suyos, impaciente.

-¿Quieres que salgamos ahora?- dijo tratando de concentrarse.

-No…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

-¿No?

-Podemos salir… mañana… temprano… luego de un desayuno en la cama…

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él con nerviosismo y ella sonrió sugestivamente.

Kate lo tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con él y caminó hacia la habitación. Rick la siguió en estado de ensoñación y cuando ella llegó, se detuvo a los pies de la cama.

-Prométeme que no sufriremos más por tonterías…- le dijo ella mientras desabotonaba su camisa, perdida en sus ojos.

-Prometido… no te digo que no discutiremos… porque me interesa que luego nos reconciliemos…- agregó alzando las cejas.

-Oh, sí…- dijo ella y deslizó sus dedos por la piel del torso de él.

Rick la dejó hacer un momento, sus caricias y lo que estaba sucediendo parecía uno de esos sueños que tantas veces había tenido con ella…

Una vez que ella terminó con su exploración, él inició la suya y luego de quitarle la ropa la hizo recostar sobre la cama…

Kate sintió que toda su piel se estremecía cada vez que sus labios la tocaban y cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, desesperado por sentirse parte de ella, Kate lo obligó a cambiar posiciones y luego de colocarse protección, descendió sobre él…

Se entregaron el uno al otro intensamente y luego de un buen rato de jadeos, palabras suaves al oído y a lo último, gemidos… se abrazaron apretados bajo las sábanas, exhaustos…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él sobre su cabello y la escuchó suspirar.

-Sí, mejor que nunca…- dijo todavía agitada, con los ojos cerrados.

-Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si seguías tu relación con Demming… y yo aceptaba la compañía de Gina… que se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarme…- dijo Rick y la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

-Hubiésemos tardado un poco más en llegar hasta aquí…

-¿Tú crees que de todos modos esto hubiera sucedido?

-Estoy segura… siempre supe que tú y yo terminaríamos teniendo algo…

-¿Algo? Kate… ¿cuánta importancia le estás dando a esto que nos pasa?

-Toda… pero tú me conoces… sabes que soy difícil y podría ser que te cansaras de mí…

-No lo creo… ya lo veremos…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

Se produjo un silencio, ambos se acomodaron para dormir y él cerró los ojos con placidez…

-¿De verdad irás conmigo a los Hamptons?

-¿Por qué no?

-Es… demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- dijo él.

-Sí… lo es…- dijo ella y se incorporó para mirarlo- pero nos lo merecemos… ¿no crees?

-Totalmente…- dijo él y la besó húmedamente, y ella le respondió… y todo volvió a comenzar…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Saben que a mi me atraen bastante los oneshot! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
